Lineart List
Lineart List On Eldemore, every lineart is unique and something special in it's own way. Benathorn and Jendalie work together on the official lineart for Eldemore. They are responsible for the line development, and the unique look. This page should give you a brief overview about every Eldemore species. Alongside with some useful general information, you will also find example images of every species and a direct link to their lore page. In the following are all species listed, beside the Ancients. Those will get a separate page, since every lineart is unique and needs special attention. (Work in progress!) 'Rune Dragons' Species: : Rune Dragon Artist: ''' : Benathorn '''Lore: : Official Rune dragon Lore Description: ''' : Rune Dragons are small Dragons which call Eldemore their homeland. They are rather tiny in size, about as large as an Owl or other mid-sized bird. Essential for their Designs are the '''rune marks upon their wings. Every Rune Dragon has such a marking. : The Rune Dragon lineart is very prone to edits, large and small. All Rune Dragons, or just runes, as they are sometimes referred to as, feature wings and rune marks, tails, and potentially horns that can be unique. : Rune dragons start out as simple eggs. Some eggs already show the rune mark, which can be found later, on the rune dragons wing. : The second stage shows the little rune dragon sitting with their back to the viewer. You can easily view both of their wings. Their head is turned to the right, one of their eye is visible. Some runes are looking to a high, right spot, while others don't have a focused view or looking directly to the player. Most of them are smiling. : The last stage of the Rune Dragon shows it sitting on the ground from a slightly right angled view. They are nearly always looking to the left, with a slightly lifted head in most designs. You have a perfect view onto their left wing, which is in front of the field of view. In this position, you can greatly see it's rune mark on their wings. 'Rune Drakes' Species: ''' : Rune Drake : (Old) : (New) '''Artist: : Benathorn Lore: ''' : Official Rune Drake Lore '''Description: (Only affecting new lines) : Rune Drakes are giant Dragons with Wyvern wings. Older Rune Dragon designs are often seen with rune marks on their wings, while it's no longer common for the new lines. Rune marks are not required on a rune drakes wing, and have no reference in it's official lore. : While Rune Dragons are mostly seen with a lot of line edits, it's no longer common for a Rune Drake to have those. Since the new lines are revealed, the line edits became rather rare. : Such as their Dragon companions, the Rune Drake starts out as an egg. It's eggs are surrounded by crystal like stones, which are gleam in different variations of colors. The eggs shell are rather rough, with some cracks on the top side. : The middle stage shows a young Rune Drake from the side. It shows its wings and spread it out. His head is lifted to the very top above him, spitting some sort of fire ball. : Rune Drakes are Large sized dragons, this is also shown in their official artwork. They are sitting on the ground, with their chest uplifted, and their head turned to the left. They show their back, with their wings still spread out. It's tail is curled from the right to the left, and then turned back to the right, ending in a short swirl. Also, they feature horns on their head, which make them look even greater. 'Elkrin' Species: : Elkrin : (Old) : (New) Male Female Artist: : Jendalie, Benathorn Lore: : Official Elkrin Lore Description: (Only affecting the new lines) : Elkrin are deer like creatures with long tails and a very elegant appearance. They are rarely seen by people outside the Elvian race, which can bound to the Elkrin. : While the old and the new fawn line, alongside with the new adolescent lines, are made by Benathorn, the adult male and female lines are made by Jendalie. Since the old fawn lines didn't suit the adult lines well, Benathorn decided to change them, and also add a new middle stage, to make them fit better to the final stage. : Elkrin start out as little fawns. They are laying on the ground, with their head to the left and an attentive view. The tail of the little fawn is slightly curled around it's body. It looks like the little Elkrin Fawn wants to stand up, but it isn't trying hard enough to succeed. : In the second stage, the little fawn finally managed to stand up, and starts to discover it's surroundings. While it's head is directed to the front row, it looks to the left and also strain on of it's ear to this side. It seems like this little fawn is very considerate to it's surrounding, maybe in expectation of any possible danger. You can already see little horns on the fawns head, signifying whether the outcome is a male or a female. : Male Elkrin are shown in a down jumping movement. They lift their head upwards, with a fixed view to the left upper corner. It looks like male Elkrin flee from something dangerous behind them. Their tail is in a curled movement underneath them. The left leg seems to have a swinging movement to it's back, while the right one is dashing to the front. : Female Elkrin are rather calm in their position. It looks like they were running before, but stopped to take a look behind them. The body of the female Elkrin is directed to the left, while it's head focus to the right. All of it's four legs are stable on the ground, ready to continue running.The tail is curled to the left, and signifying the direction from which the Elkrin might have come. : Differences aside, Elkrin do share many similarities regardless of lineart. Both have long, slender bodies and tails, with some fur and feathers on its tip. Both have feathers on their shoulders and bottom, as well. 'Glasswork Dragon' Species: : Glasswork Dragon Artist: : Jendalie Lore: ''' : Official Glasswork Dragon Lore '''Description: : Glasswork Dragons are small dragon like creatures. They vary a lot in their appearance, but always stay in their original position, like the Rune Dragons do as well. : Glasswork Dragons are Bazaar or special release exclusives, and often become Ultra Rare or Legendary. Most are released during special events, such a Yuletide or All hallows' Eve. They are not long available for purchase, to keep them special and more rare. : Glasswork Dragons have a wolf like face, mostly ornate with horns or fluffy ears. They look directly into the face of the viewer and focus straight on. Their body is covered with shining armor and most of them also have a lot of body fur. A pair of three dragonfly like wings bear along the side of these creatures. All four legs are standing stable on the ground, making them look like to be ready to fight, or flee. : Every Glasswork Dragon has a unique trinket dangling from their tail. It's always different and unique to the specific Glasswork. : Glasswork Dragons have long, slender tails made longer with armor. The tail is curled upwards to the glasswork, directed to the left. Some kind of pendant is hanging from the almost tail tip. 'Dire Wolf' Species: : Dire Wolf Artist: : Jendalie Lore: : Offical Dire Wolf Lore Description: Dire Wolves are huge canine like creatures with two tails. They look like wolves, but are much larger. This species starts out as pups. Those pups are lying on the ground, from a slightly right hold angle. The head of the pup is directed to the right, while it's tiny paws point to the left. You can clearly see how they stick out their little tongue, ready to lick their bonded friend. The next stage of the Dire Wolf shows it sitting in front of you. The whole body is shown from the direct front and won't give you a view of the creatures flanks. In the final stage, the Wolf is directly shown from the side. It's head directs to the left with a view of pure focus. Also, this image shows off the creature in a slowly movement, which could mean it's currently on a hunt. 'Liger' Species: : Liger : (Old) Male Female : (New) Male Female Artist: : Jendalie Lore: : Official Liger Lore Description (Only affecting new lines): : Ligers are large, feline creatures, with long floating tails, powerful bodies, and a pair of horns on their head. : Liger babies start out as little sitting cubs. They are viewed from a straight front view, though their body is slightly bend to the right. The left hind leg is slightly lifted, and the little paw is easily visible. This stage already features little horns. : The second Liger stage lays lazy on the ground. The head is still visible in a good front view, while the rest of it's body is angled to the back right side. The tail is now very long, but hasn't reached it's full size yet. Unlike the Elkrin adolescents, the Liger do not feature any gender specific themes to identify whether they are male or female. : The final Liger stage displays the distinction between male and female Ligers. Male and female Ligers both sit on the ground, viewed from the side. While male Liger have a fluffy mane, a long tail, and greater horns, the females just have a streak of fur on their back, little horns, and a long, but not too long, fluffy tail. Another difference between the male and the female line art is that the male Liger's front legs are slightly apart from each other.